Three Words
by KT.polaris.star
Summary: This is it. This is the moment where I tell him. Her heart tells her to just say it and let it out into the open. It's only three words, right? Conan X Ai One Shot


**It's been quite a while since I last wrote any fanfiction. But I was watching one of my old ConanXAi amvs and thought why not. So here it is.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that if I owned it, I would make ConanXAi endgame.**

* * *

**THREE WORDS**

This was supposed to be a happy moment, she thinks.

After 8 months of dealing with the aftermath of the downfall of the Black Organisation, after 3 years of shoving temporary lasting pills to him, she finally gives him the antidote that will cure all of his problems.

He should be happy, right?

She sighed and turned around to face him. His eyes look at her with the determination that he always has when he's trying to figure out a mystery. His cheesy blue tuxedo and red bow makes her laugh at his dorkiness. His short stature reminds her that the debt must be paid.

_It simply had to be done, Kudo-kun._

"Look at you," he said, walking around her, as if she were a crime scene that needed to be examined. "Haibara Ai with bird nest hair? Haibara Ai with coffee stains on her precious white lab coat? How can you just neglect everyone around you and shut us out? Everybody is worried about you!" _Me especially, _the boy wanted to say, but he doubt she would have liked to hear it.

"It's the school holidays. I can do whatever I want." She can feel the walls crumbling.

"And that allows you to shut everyone out for over a month?" He asks incredulously.

His irritating voice, his finger pointing, the headaches she's having now from countless sleepless nights was finally the straw that broke her back.

"What's it to you? I called you over because I have something to give to you. I did not call you so you can interrogate me and grill me like a prisoner." Her insides howled with laughter at her choice of words, but now was not the time. "If you would just stop and listen to me for one moment, you would know that what I have to say is far more important than your childish rant."

"I've finished the antidote."

She expected him to cry with joy. She expected him to call Ran to tell her that Shinichi will finally come back and never leave her side again. She even expected him to give her a hug.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

If Edogawa Conan was angry before, he certainly was furious now.

"You infuriating woman!" He shouted, "You neglect your friends, your health and everything around you to finish a fucking antidote? I already told you, I have plenty of time, you do not have to make yourself suffer just so I can turn back to Kudo Shinichi!"

_Who's to say I'm not suffering now? _She held back those words and said, "What I do to myself is none of your business. I simply just wanted to get the drug finished so you can finally go back and live your happily ever after."

"Why?" The boy asks, his mind was still wrapped around the fact that the strawberry blonde's frail and fragile looking frame was so empty of life. With her messy hair, she certainly looked like a young Albert Einstein, but she looked so weak, he was afraid she might faint any second. "Why would you do all these things for me? If it's repaying me back for what you did to me, I already told you that I don't care. I'm happy as Conan right now."

"But is Ran happy? Kudo Shinichi has already disappeared for 3 years, how can you expect her to wait any longer? How can you be so selfish?" She threw her words at him where it hit home most, at least where it used to.

"You haven't answered my question. Why would you do all these things for me? Why would you do anything for me now that they're gone." The answer was beginning to take shape in his head, but he refuses to acknowledge it.

_This is it. This is the moment where I tell him. _Her heart tells her to just say it and let it out into the open. It's only three words, right?

"You're my friend."

_Coward._

* * *

**I hope I didn't go OOC with this. There's most likely grammar errors so forgive me. But let me know what you think yea?**


End file.
